For Good Luck
by EmeraldLady11
Summary: When the world is in the throes of World War II, small-statured Steve Rogers wants to do his part and join America's armed forces, but the military rejects him. After a chance meeting with beautiful British Agent Elise Carter, he gets his chance at war and more. Strength. Fame. Perhaps love?
1. First Meeting

_**For**** Good Luck**_

Chapter One: Agent Elise Marion Carter

1943

The rhythmic sound of heels against linoleum floors echoed through the hall, drawing distracted glances from several people talking in the yellow hallway. Doctors, nurses, military police, and young enlisting officers spared several glances at the source of the staccato beat.

A slender young brunette walked confidently and authoritatively past the bystanders. Her appearance would account for the distracted glances that led to several appreciative stares.

Her dark brown hair framed her fair face with soft curls that fell to her shoulders, which were straight back in perfect posture. As she walked down the hallway, she kept her deep brown eyes foreword. Long dark, thick lashes shaded the very serious and determined look in the beautiful pair of eyes. Luscious red lips were turned in a serious frown, but were also vibrant and beautiful against her fair skin.

With dignity apparent in her every step, she continued down the hall with only one destination in mind. She passed the nurses station without a pause.

No, she wasn't a nurse. Her brown uniform, a jacket and skirt, and the pins over her left and right jacket lapels was proof of this.

Within a few more steps, she turned her body and entered a large room filled with even more people than the halls. Here, she finally paused and her perceptive eyes swept over the room's population.

Doctors could be seen through another doorway, where curtains were hung for examination rooms. Nurses shuffled about the larger room, which was full of several chairs, all of which were taken by half naked men.

The woman sighed from her spot near the door. This was the medical wing of the enlistment facility, where the young men trying to enlist were cleared for duty or turned away.

And where she would be stationed for her own mission for a few more days.

"Agent Carter," came a very accented voice from behind her.

Agent Elise Marion Carter turned on her heel to meet the kind but tired eyes of Dr. Abraham Erskine. At the sight of the old German doctor in his overcoat and hat, Elise's brown eyes brightened and a beautiful smile graced her red lips.

"Doctor Erskine," she greeted warmly in her own very British accented voice. At the sight of a familiar face, Elise's once stern, serious expression softened.

Dr. Erskine smiled at the young woman's happy greeting. Over the past several months since he fled Germany, he and the young agent had gotten to know, respect, and befriend one another. This was even before she had been assigned to help him in his top secret enhancing procedure that was sure to help the war effort. They were two foreigners stationed within New York to scout out the candidates for Erskine's procedure.

"Elise," Erskine amended, falling back on familiar names with a smile, "I was just leaving. I didn't expect you to still be here."

Elise smiled softly and looked out across the sea of men wearing only their underwear. Thankfully, most of them held newspapers in front of them, reading the pages while also covering themselves.

"I actually just returned to collect some of the files that have passed through since this morning," she answered, her eyes turning to the doorway where the doctors could be seen checking soldiers before returning to the doctor. Erskine smiled and nodded. She was a very thorough and diligent worker.

A sigh from the young agent beside him caused Erskine to furrow his brows questioningly.

"We are running out of time, Abraham," Elise said in a soft whisper, her eyes darting around the room. "I fear we will not find the one we seek here."

Erskine smiled fondly at her admission.

"There are plenty of soldiers already enlisted to choose from, Elise. We have many options," he reminded her. Elise turned to him with a frown.

"Yes, and I've helped train many of those soldiers, looking for the one that will fit our need," she answered, shaking her head with a sigh. "And they are all the same."

Erskine sighed and smiled sadly. Elise wasn't wrong, but in the thousands and thousands of soldiers enlisted, couldn't there be one that would be right for the job?

"Well, go ahead and collect the files. I'll wait for you in the hall," Erskine said softly, smiling as he turned to leave. Elise returned the smile and nodded, also turning to head towards the office. She didn't look where she was going, and when she finally did turn her gaze forward, it was too late.

Elise suddenly collided with something, or rather someone.

"Oh!" Elise exclaimed in surprise, looking down. She saw the thin, bare figure of a man, and her eyes bugged slightly as she realized her hands were on his bare skin. Quickly, Elise backed away and retracted her hands, clasping them behind her back as she met the young man's gaze. His eyes were a bright blue, twinkling despite the otherwise sickly appearance of his body. His light blonde hair was combed neatly to the side, and his shoulders were pushed back respectably. His eyes were nearly in line with hers. He would be just her height if she weren't wearing her heels.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the man said, a faint blush tinting his hollow cheeks. Elise smiled politely, shaking her head.

"No. I'm sorry. That was most definitely my fault," she answered in her British accent. "I wasn't paying as much attention as I ought to."

The young man raised his brows slightly at the sound of her voice, but then he smiled and shook his head.

"No ma'am, I shouldn't have paid so much attention to you—I mean, I should have paid more attention to you, but I shouldn't have been distracted by you," the man fumbled, growing more nervous as he saw Elise's brows furrow and her eyes become concerned. "I mean...ah..." the young man averted his eyes and embarrassedly scratched the back of his head.

Elise found the action almost endearing and sweet, and she couldn't help but smile softly. Letting out a small chuckle, Elise called for the man's attention as he shyly looked up.

"You don't talk to many women, do you."

It was an observation, more of a statement. The blonde man smiled embarrassedly and shook his head.

"Not pretty ones," he said with that twinkle in his eye. But then suddenly the twinkle disappeared and he seemed to backtrack. "I mean...not that you're not pretty, 'cause I am talking to to you. Not very well though, because, yes, you are very, very pretty..." the man said, gesturing to her and nodding as he looked over her.

At this point, Elise was holding back an amused smile.

"Thank you—"

"Rogers, Steven!" came a loud and impatient voice. The man in front of Elise suddenly perked up and glanced behind her. With a smile, he looked back to her and nodded.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for running into you, ma'am. Excuse me, but I'm up," he said, watching her for another half of a second before smiling and walking around her.

Elise stood still in her spot, a confused but pleasant smile on her red lips. Then slowly, she turned to look at the small man she had just met. Steven Rogers. With a sad smile, she thought to herself how it would be impossible for him to make it into the army. It was for the best. He wouldn't last long in the war, even if he had all the luck in the world.

With a sigh, Elise turned and walked towards the doctors' rooms, intent on retrieving the files of notes for the day.

* * *

Elise breathed a heavy sigh as she leaned back in her desk chair, shutting her eyes for a moment. After what seemed like hours and hours of pouring over the files that lay on her desk in front of her, she was getting a headache and a pinch at the base of her neck. She couldn't wait until she was finished with her assignment in New York City. Then she could return to the base and military post as co-supervisor of her division, where she belonged.

"Elise?"

Elise opened her eyes and turned to see Erskine standing in the doorway. She smiled tiredly.

"Yes, I'm finished. Are you hungry?" she asked offhandedly, making Erskine laugh. Gesturing towards the kitchen of their safe house, he shrugged.

"We need groceries. I'm just finishing up some work in my lab. I thought maybe you'd need a break and perhaps a walk? To the market?" he squinted his eyes warily, knowing it was a stretch. But Elise laughed, shaking her head.

"I will go pick up some groceries. I need to check in with Colonel Phillips and Peggy anyway," she answered, standing from her seat at her desk. Erskine nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Make sure to pick up something good to drink as well. Thank you!" he called over his shoulder. Elise laughed and shook her head at her old, tired German friend.

In minutes, she put a coat and hat on. Grabbing a small wallet and some money from a safe. She tucked it into a pocket inside her coat. The next object she pulled from the safe felt cool in her hand. Even as she tucked it away inside her coat, the cool metal of the pistol reminded her of its presence. Fully equipped and ready for her outing, she left the apartment building.

* * *

The cool early-evening air felt refreshing on her skin, despite the slightly dirty smell that accompanied most of New York City. However, she couldn't enjoy the walk too much. She still had to be on edge for any sign of enemy threats. Hydra was still looking for Erskine and undoubtedly if they found him, they'd find her as well and know she was linked to his experiment.

Still, the change of scenery from a boring load of files was very welcome. There were people conversing outside shops and bars, children running up and down the sidewalk, and automobiles rolling down the streets. Even as she passed the busier part of the street, she was content with what there was to see and hear.

Until she approached a particular alley.

_Thump! Thwack!_

The unmistakable sound of a beating reached Elise's ears, and a worried frown came across her red lips. Quickening her steps, she hurried to the alley to see a larger man punch down a much smaller figure.

Elise's eyes widened as she realized that she recognized the smaller man. Even bloody, she recognized that face. Steven Rogers.

With a shocked expression, Elise watched as Steven pulled himself up and raised his fists.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" the bigger man sneered in his Brooklyn accent.

"I can do this all day," Steven answered tiredly, stumbling slightly but clearly determined. Elise frowned and quickly ran in her heels towards the bigger man, just as Steven stepped forward to attack him. The big Brooklyn man raised his thick left arm and blocked Steven's punch, winding up his right arm to throw a counter punch.

"Hey!" Elise called loudly, barely a step away from the big man, catching him off guard. Before the big man could react in any way, Elise threw her right fist at his face, in just the way she had been trained. Her fist collided hard with his jaw, hitting him with so much force that the man stumbled and fell to the ground.

From his place to the side, Steven watched in awe.

Fearlessly stepping towards the big man now on his behind and leaning up against the fence behind him, Elise prepared to rip into him. But suddenly, another figure was beside her and grabbing for him. With surprise, she looked to her left to see a dark-haired man in uniform leaning down to grab the bully by the collar of his shirt and hoist him up to his feet.

"Pick on someone your own size!" the man in uniform said, kicking the big bully in the butt and out of the alleyway. Elise watched the man stumble away, and only then did the pain in her hand register. Shaking it slightly at her side, she forced herself to forget about it. Instead, she turned to see the man in uniform in front of Steven, bending down to pick up a folded paper from off the ground.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," the dark-haired man said, opening the folded piece of paper in his hands.

Peaking over the man's shoulder, Elise saw it was an enlistment formed. And Steven had been denied, which wasn't a surprise to her.

"I had him on the ropes," Steven answered, squinting his eyes closed in pain as he dabbed his cuts with his jacket sleeve. As he opened his blue eyes again, they landed on Elise.

She offered him a small smile, her eyes taking in each cut and forming bruise on his face.

"Hello again, Steven. It is Steven, isn't it?" Elise asked, her smooth British voice attracting the attention of the tall dark-haired man. His eyes swept over her and then turned back to Steven, who smiled shyly at her.

"Just Steve," he answered, shrugging his left shoulder but then wincing in slight pain. Elise involuntarily took a step towards him, wanting to help his pain, but she caught herself and forced herself to stop abruptly.

Steve didn't seem to notice. He turned to his taller friend and gestured to him with his right hand.

"And this is..." Steve paused, his eyes filling with realization as he looked at his friend in uniform. "Bucky, you get your orders?"

The dark-haired man smiled down at his blonde friend.

"The one-o-seventh. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow. Sergeant James Barnes, by the way, ma'am," Bucky said with a charming smile, offering his hand to the pretty woman. She seemed to straighten up as she turned to him, taking his hand in a firm handshake. She smiled politely but guardedly.

"A pleasure, Sergeant Barnes. I'm Agent Elise Carter," she said self-assuredly, retracting her hand after a few firm shakes.

Bucky raised his brows slightly and glanced at Steve, who nodded, still looking at the pretty girl that had found him in the alleyway.

"Thank you, Agent Carter," Bucky said, nodding his head towards Steve. "For looking out for him. He was lucky you stepped in."

"Shut up, Bucky," Steve whispered to his friend as he shot him a glare. Elise couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. She could see the special friendship and love between the two men. She was glad Steve had someone like that in his life, though it appeared he would be losing that person tomorrow. This made Elise frown.

"Well, I should be on my way," Elise said, gaining the attention of both men. "It was good to meet you, Sergeant. Good luck in the war," she said, politely smiling at Bucky who nodded and smiled back. She then turned to Steve, her eyes and smile softening into real, genuine care. "And it was nice seeing you again, Steve."

Steve blushed slightly and nodded, glancing embarrassedly at Bucky.

"It was good to see you too, Miss Carter. I-I mean Agent Carter," he amended nervously. Elise smiled, laughing softly.

"Please, call me Elise," she requested, a slightly hopeful look in her brown eyes. Steve stared into them, their warmth finding his heart and warming his chest...and his cheeks. Blushing once again, Steve nodded.

And the beautiful white smile that she gave him only proved to warm his heart more.

"Good bye, Steve," she said softly, beginning to step back, preparing to leave. Steve smiled and nodded, raising a hand to wave once.

"Bye...Elise."

Elise smiled softly and with that, she turned and left the alley to resume her mission: groceries.

Still in the alley, both Steve and Bucky watched the beautiful woman disappear.

"Wow," Bucky finally let out, turning to look at Steve. "And you want to leave her to go to the war?"

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"She'll be off to England, too. Even she'll be where the action is, and I'll still be stuck here," he said frustratedly. "I should be going."

Bucky sighed inwardly, sadly looking at his friend so down on himself. Forcing a smile, Bucky threw his arm around Steve's neck and pulled him towards the alleyway entrance.

"Come on. It's my last night! Gotta get you cleaned up," he said, removing his arm as he realized how dirty Steve really was.

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked confusedly. Bucky smiled and glanced down at the newspaper he had been holding in his hand the entire time.

"The future," he answered, handing Steve the newspaper. Looking down at the paper, Steve unfolded it and studied the article. Staring back at him was an ad for the World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943. Finally looking back up at Bucky, he met his friend's excited eyes.

"Come on!" Bucky laughed and threw his arm around Steve's neck again as the two walked out onto the sidewalk.

All Steve could do was follow his best friend...for one more night.


	2. The Little Guy

Chapter Two: The Little Guy

Elise sat in her office, a half eaten plate of fish and broccoli in front of her. The room was dark, except for the desk lamp that shone down on the piece of scratch paper in front of her. Quietly and aimlessly, Elise made strokes and lines with her pencil. Outside, the sun was just below the horizon, it's last rays barely visible now. This only made the darkness surrounding her inside her office even heavier, but she didn't seem to notice or mind it. Her desk lamp provided enough light for her to sketch, relaxing her mind and muscles.

Beneath her pencil, were a pair of particularly bright eyes. The light shading suggested blue.

Sighing, Elise paused in her sketching and she just stared at the eyes. She wouldn't deny to herself that she knew whose eyes she was sketching.

She couldn't stop thinking about Steve Rogers. Now, it wasn't because he was incredibly good looking, though he wasn't bad either; rather, it was because she thought he was incredibly good inside.

He was kind, he never gave up, and he was incredibly determined. And he was just plain old good. He was a good man.

Now, he wasn't strong or war-ready by any means, but he was what she and Erskine had been looking for. She knew it.

But she also knew it would never be.

A knock on her office door suddenly drew her out of her thoughts.

"Elise, I'm going to one more recruitment office today," came Erskine's accented voice from the other side of the door. Elise looked towards the door and realized she couldn't hardly see it, the room was so dark. Getting up from her chair, she slightly stumbled towards the light switch to her office.

After the lights were flicked on, Elise grabbed the door handle and opened it, revealing the exhausted and grizzled face of Dr. Erskine.

"Would you like to join me? You might prove to be good luck," Erskine chuckled, making Elise smile softly. Erskine sighed inwardly. He knew Elise was as exhausted as he was, and quite frankly she was tired and bored of their search. As diligent and hardworking as she was, she seemed to have given up the search for the perfect one.

"Besides, it's near the World Exposition Of Tomorrow. You may enjoy that," he said, bobbing his brows. Elise laughed softly but shook her head.

"I'll go with you, Abraham, but not for the Exposition," she said, walking over and grabbing her coat from the back of her chair. "Besides," she said with a teasing smile as they made for the apartment door to leave, "I heard Howard was going to be there with some new invention...I fear that if we see the invention fail, then our faith will only suffer more."

Erskine laughed, nodding his head as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

Music, lights, and laughter filled the New York air. Elise couldn't help but admire the beauty of the fair as she waited outside the recruitment center. The moon hung high in the sky, casting a glow on the Exposition. But the many twinkling lights on the ground seemed to steal away the star's glow.

With a sigh, Elise watched as couples passed her by, smiling and laughing. Young men in uniform had girls on their arm, and were enjoying the night despite the fact that they would be shipping out any time now.

Music drifted out of a dance hall a ways away, where it seemed many of the young couples were heading.

Elise couldn't remember the last time she had gone dancing, not since before the war. Even then, it hadn't been for fun. She had been on a mission then, too.

Slightly melancholy, Elise resisted the urge to sway with the music as she continued to wait for Erskine. With another sigh, Elise turned to look into the recruitment center. Soldiers walked in and out of the hallway entrance, all in American uniform.

Turning to face the entrance, Elise sighed once again and walked into the center. She continued down the hall, with no real purpose, though her demeanor suggested she had one.

As she neared the end of the hall, she saw Erskine appear out of the last room. With a frown and feeling of concern, Elise noticed how terribly exhausted her dear friend appeared. In all honesty, he looked how she felt, and he was perhaps under more stress than she was.

Waiting for him to walk to her, Elise smiled softly as he neared her.

"The division is nearly filled, but still I have no idea who I would choose of these men. All seem physically fit and capable...but it's difficult to tell personality and character from a file," Erskine said, shaking his head as they both turned and headed back the way Elise had come.

Elise sighed and nodded.

"I'm beginning to think that perhaps strength and physique does not matter," she said off-handedly, her gaze forward but distracted as her mind worked. Looking to his right at her, Erskine furrowed his brows.

"Perhaps it's another set of traits that we are looking for..." Elise began carefully. "You know, not the physically large or strong but rather the strong-willed and good-hearted. Even if he was...the little guy."

Erskine watched Elise carefully, wondering where this idea had come from. Tucking the thought away, Erskine began nodding.

"I agree with you," he admitted. Elise turned to look at him, smiling softly and gratefully.

With that, the two fell into a comfortable and tired silence. They continued through the recruitment center, turning the corner that lead to the exit. As they did so, Elise's ears and demeanor perked up at the sound of a familiar name.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!"

"I know it's a war," came the answering familiar voice, causing Elise to stop. Erskine stopped as well, his interest also piqued with the sound of the argument. "You don't have to tell me."

Elise saw Steve near a window displaying a uniform. His friend whom he called Bucky stood in front of him.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs," Bucky told Steve.

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…"

"Yes!"

"…in my little red wagon."

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky."

"I don't…"

"Bucky, come on!" Steve finally exclaimed. Elise could see the frustration in his body, even with the poor lighting of the building. "There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove," Bucky said slightly sarcastically, shaking his head.

Elise watched with furrowed brows as the two men quietly looked at each other.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" came a woman's voice from outside. Elise and Erskine barely glanced the girls' way before returning to watch the two friends.

"Yes, we are," Bucky said positively, turning to the girls with a smile. He then turned back to Steve, slowly beginning to step back to leave. Realizing Bucky could suddenly recognize her, Elise turned her back to him, facing Erskine but looking down. Erskine looked at her confusedly, glancing between her and the men.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," Elise heard Bucky say.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," Steve's voice retorted.

"You're a punk," came the fond reply, and the sound of footsteps coming back. Glancing back over her shoulder, Elise saw Bucky and Steve embrace.

"Jerk," she heard Steve's soft reply as they patted each other on the back. "Be careful," Steve said as Bucky backed away again. Elise slowly turned to watch the two men part ways, her brows furrowed in concern and sadness she didn't realize she was showing.

Erskine watched her carefully now, a small smile on his lips as he seemed to realize what was happening. The dots suddenly were all connecting. Turning back to look at the 'little guy', Erskine saw the friends parting ways.

"Don't win the war till I get there!" Steve called to Bucky, who turned and gave his friend a salute. Then he was gone, the two girls he had arrived with on his arms.

As Steve slowly turned around, Elise quickly turned back to face Erskine, her hand coming up to cover her face slightly until the small blonde man had walked by. Erskine only watched with raised brows, turning to see Steve disappear around the corner and then turning back to Elise with a questioning look.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked with his German accent, blinking at her through his circular glasses. Elise met his eyes finally, giving him a short glare before turning back to glance at where Bucky had been. She shook her head and pursed her red lips slightly.

"So that's the 'little guy'," Erskine said, raising his brows and slowly beginning to turn to follow Steve. It was a statement, not a question. Elise watched confusedly as Erskine turned away from her and walked towards the hall Steve had gone down. She moved to follow, but paused and decided she would leave Erskine to his duty.

Looking back to the window Steve had been standing in front of, Elise sighed as her mind went over the sad scene she had just witnessed.

With a sigh, Elise walked towards the exit and into the cool air. Looking around New York City, Elise smiled slightly.

At least she would now be returning to her regular duties, drilling and training her division with her co-supervisor and cousin. Agent Peggy Carter.

* * *

**A/N: So I know these last few chapters just seem like they're from the movie, and I'm sorry for that, but I felt these were integral parts of the movie that Elise needed to be a part of. The next chapters will start to move away from specific movie parts and we will see the relationship between Elise and Steve begin to grow. Also, everyone get that Peggy and Elise are related? Thought that this could be interesting haha. Please let me know what you think! I love feedback.**


End file.
